nierfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Finales malos (NieR:Automata)
A diferencia de NieR Gestalt y NieR RepliCant, en NieR:Automata es posible obtener finales alternativos no canónicos. Estos se obtienen cumpliendo ciertas condiciones especiales, sindo la mayoría de estas incumplir con un objetivo importante de una misión principal. Cabe destacar que, dada la ausencia de autoguardado en el juego, se recomienda encarecidamente guardar antes de intentar obtener cualquiera de estos finales, ya que si se obtiene alguno de ellos no se guardará la partida, y al volver a abrirla se continuará desde el último punto en el que el jugador guardó. A continuación se listan todos los finales malos y su obtención. Final F: mission Failed Obtención Se obtiene durante el prólogo, durante el primer combate contra el Engels de la fábrica abandonada. Después de que 9S sea abatido de su unidad de vuelo y entre en su propio servidor. Una vez allí, en vez de recuperar los sistemas vocales y visuales debe dejar que se agote el tiempo. Si se acaba, saltará el final. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al capítulo 01-03_2: El combate aéreo de 9S. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final F. Final G: hunGry for knowledge Obtención Se obtiene al principio de la historia de 9S, justo después de controlar a Friedrich y en la primera vez que se tiene control del androide. Para lograr el final, simplemente es necesario alejarse mucho de la unidad de vuelo. El camino más fácil es el de la pasarela que hay al lado de dicha unidad de vuelo. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al capítulo 01-01_2: 9S desarma la defensa. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final G. Final H: a mountain too High Obtención Se obtiene durante el ataque de los dos Engels en las ruinas de la ciudad. Desde la aldea de Pascal, únicamente es necesario alejarse de las ruinas de la ciudad (por ejemplo, en dirección al desierto o al parque de atracciones). Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 05-02: El ataque de Goliath. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final H. Final I: no I in team Obtención El final se obtiene tras derrotar a Adán en el último combate, mientras se controla a 2B. Al terminarse la cinemática, en vez de ir en dirección a 9S debe salirse de la arena de combate por donde se había entrado antes de empezar el combate (el paso vuelve a estar abierto). Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 08-01_2: La batalla de 2B con Adán. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final I. Final J: bad Judgement Obtención Este final se obtiene en la visita a la fábrica abandonada con las máquinas religiosas. Para obtenerlo, simplemente es necesario destruir cualquiera de las máquinas de la entrada de la fábrica, antes del encuentro con el robot pío en la parte más baja de la misma. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al capítulo 09-01_3: 2B negocia la paz. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final J. Final K: aji wo Kutta Obtención Para obtener este final, es necesario consumir una caballa. Para ella, puede pescarse una o puede obtenerse una de manos de Pirada tras obtener un correo de ella al respecto. Para ello, debe irse al menú principal y escoger la pestaña de Objetos. Allí debe entrarse en Todos los objetos o Capturas de pesca y seleccionarse la caballa. Entre las opciones Usar y Descartar, debe escogerse la primera y, al hacerlo, se obtendrá el final. El nombre viene del japonés アジを食った (aji wo kutta), que significa literalmente "Comí un jurel" o "Fui a comer un jurel". Como es posible apreciar, el título hace referencia a un jurel, y no a una caballa como el pescado que produce el final. Esto podría deberse a un posible error de traducción. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final K. Final L: Lone wolf Obtención Este final puede obtenerse de dos formas distintas. La primera es abandonando el campamento de la Resistencia después de la cinemática en la que se muestra a las formas de vida mecánica devorando a los androides del lugar. La segunda se da durante el combate contra la forma de gusano de Eva, y se obtiene si se huye del lugar una vez este aparece en la entrada de la aldea de Pascal. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 10-01_3: 2B ayuda a la Resistencia o al Capítulo 10-03: Ataque a aldea de Pascal respectivamente. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final L (primer procedimiento). Final M: break tiMe Obtención Este final se obtiene después de recoger el Libro: «Pensées» de manos de Anémona, cuando A2 recibe la llamada de socorro de Pascal. Para hacerse con él, se tiene que ir a cualquier otro lugar que no sea la aldea de Pascal (por ejemplo, hacia el parque de atracciones o la ciudad anegada). Tras alejarse lo suficiente, se obtendrá el final. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 14-03: Pascal necesita ayuda. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final M. Final N: No Man's Village Obtención Es posible obtener este final al destruir todas las máquinas de la aldea de Pascal. Se puede lograr en cualquier punto de la historia en el que la aldea sea accesible (y en la que las máquinas aún habiten allí), incluso la primera vez que se llega como 2B o 9S. Puede parecer que, en este caso, no se puede obtener, pues las máquinas no reciben la mayoría de los ataques. Aun así, con perseverancia suficiente es posible obtenerlo incluso entonces. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final N (mostrando ser posible al llegar por primera vez a la aldea). Final O: just yOu and me Obtención Se obtiene durante el asalto a gran escala por parte de YoRHa en las ruinas de la ciudad tras la muerte de Adán y Eva, desde el momento en el que 2B llega a tierra. Para obtenerlo, es necesario abandonar las ruinas de la ciudad (por ejemplo, en dirección a la fábrica abandonada o el desierto). Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 11-03: Batalla de 2B por el control o al Capítulo 11-04: YoRHa contaminada. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final O. Final P: corruPtion Obtención Este final se obtiene tras la caída del búnker, mientras se controla a 2B. Para obtenerlo, es necesario dejar que 2B se infecte al 100% por el virus lógico, provocando así su muerte. Dado que el estado del virus da saltos según lo cerca que se encuentre de la entrada al centro comercial, para acelerar su obtención se recomienda llegar hasta el puente que conecta la instalación comercial con las ruinas de la ciudad y esperar en él hasta que el virus alcance su máximo. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 11-06: Los últimos momentos de 2B. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final P. Final Q: Questionable actions Obtención Se consigue después de la caída del búnker, mientras se controla a 9S. Para hacerse con él simplemente es necesario alejarse del centro comercial (por ejemplo, dirigiéndose hacia el campamento de la Resistencia o el parque de atracciones). Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 11-07: 9S se separa. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final Q. Final R: maveRick Obtención Este final se obtiene cuando A2 llega al lugar donde los niños de la aldea de Pascal se refugian tras la caída del lugar por las máquinas caníbales. Para hacerse con este final, simplemente es necesario atacar a cualquiera de las máquinas que se encuentran en la sala de la entrada de la fábrica abandonada. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al capítulo 14-05: A2 y los niños. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final R. Final S: city eScape Obtención Este final se obtiene cuando 9S trata de entrar a la torre y es asistido por Devola y Popola. Para obtenerlo, es necesario alejarse del cráter de las ruinas de la ciudad. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 17-01: 9S se dirige a la torre. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final S. Final T: faTal error Obtención Es posible obtener este final en cualquier punto de la historia en el que se tenga acceso al menú principal. Para obtenerlo, se debe acceder a la pestaña Mejoras del menú principal, seleccionar la opción Chips de ampliación y entrar en el Tipo que esté equipado en ese momento. Entonces, se debe entrar en la opción Todos, Equipados o Sistema y seleccioanar el Chip de SO, y escoger la opción Quitar. Saldrá un cuadro notificando si realmente se quiere quitar el chip. Al aceptar, se obtendrá el final. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final T. Final U: debUnked Obtención Es posible obtener este final en cualquier punto de la historia en el que sea posible acceder al búnker, y únicamente es necesario autodestruirse en el interior del búnker (en cualquier lugar del mismo). Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final U. Final V: reckless braVery Obtención Este final se obtiene cuando 9S trata de entrar a la torre y es asistido por Devola y Popola. Para obtenerlo, es necesario esperar un tiempo aproximado de 7 minutos y medio sin piratear la entrada de la torre, pero sin salir del cráter. Ayudarlas derrotando enemigos o no hacer nada no cambia nada de este final. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 17-01: 9S se dirige a la torre. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final V. Final W: broken Wings Obtención Se obtiene al principio del juego controlando a 2B. Para obtener este final, es necesario ser derrotado en el ataque en la fábrica abandonada. Si bien el nombre puede dar a entender que este únicamente puede obtenerse si se está controlando la unidad de vuelo, no hay ninguna restricción de este estilo, por lo que es posible obtenerlo si se pierde en cualquier punto entre el principio y la derrota del Engels. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al capítulo 01-01_1: La batalla aérea de 2B. Se recomienda desequiparse todos los chips de autocura antes de intentar obtener el final de esta forma. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final W. Final X: time to relaX Obtención Este final se obtiene cuando 2B logra llegar al centro comercial cuando está a punto de perder totalmente la razón por culpa del virus lógico, cuando se pasa a controlar a A2 por primera vez. Para obtenerlo, es necesario huir del lugar en vez de luchar contra las unidades de YoRHa infectadas (hacia las ruinas de la ciudad o hacia el Reino del Bosque). Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 11-06: Los últimos momentos de 2B. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final X. Final Y: headY battle Obtención Para obtener este final, es necesario estar haciendo la misión La determinación de Emil. Una vez se derroten a todos los clones de Emil, Emil hablará un rato y cuando acabe una de las cabezas intentará autodestruirse. Si bien es necesario derrotar esa cabeza antes de que se autodestruya para completar la misión, para obtener el final es necesario hacer lo contrario, es decir, dejar que el clon se autodestruya. Debe tenerse mucho cuidado, pues este es el único final que únicamente puede perderse, y una vez perdido no es posible tratar de obtenerlo de nuevo a no ser que se empiece una partida completamente nueva (no desde la opción de Seleccionar capítulo). Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final Y. Final Z: overZealous Obtención Este final se obtiene tras despertar con A2 tras el combate contra Hegel. Tras llegar frente el campamento de la Resistencia, hay que rescatar a Pascal y debe escogerse entre dejarle marchar o matarle. Si se escoje la segunda opción (y se le asesta un golpe), se obtendrá este final. Si se busca este final una vez se ha obtenido el selector de capítulos, debe accederse al Capítulo 14-01: A2 y el filtro de aceite. Vídeo center|300px|Obtención del final Z. Navegación Categoría:Finales Categoría:Finales de NieR:Automata Categoría:Spoilers NieR:Automata